1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for storing and organizing articles of jewelry including necklaces and bracelets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For ages, jewelry such as necklaces, bracelets, rings and pendants, have been worn by men and women alike for ornamental and symbolic reasons alike.
When not being not worn, such jewelry is typically placed into a storage case for safe keeping. Over the years, numerous different types of jewelry storage cases have been developed. Examples of such prior art jewelry cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,219; 4,620,651; 4,720,987; 4,848,585; 4,854,656; 5,246,103; 5,246,103; 5,295,587; 5,427,230; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 167,836; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 247,084, each being incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,585, 4,854,656, 5,246,103 teach how to make jewelry cases for storing necklaces in a way that prevents tangling.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,651 and 4,401,219 teach how prior art jewelry cases are concealed by garments and stored in a clothes closet. However, such prior art jewelry cases have suffered from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks so as to not be commercially practical.
In particular, prior art necklace holder and organizer designs, configured in the shape of clothes hangers, are generally heavy, flimsy, space consuming, unattractive, expensive to manufacture, and fail to maintain necklaces in a tangle-free configuration if the organizer is tipped or tilted during movement or transportation operations.
In addition, such prior art necklace holder and organizer designs often tend to catch on clothes used to conceal the same.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved device for storing and organizing articles of jewelry in a way and using a means that overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art devices.